Lyrics:Rock The House
by Gorillaz I know you like that You wanna try that It's like a flashback So shake your ass crack I got the balls to Rock the salsa Funk the blues-a Any groove to Make you move cos Taking you to Another landscape It's my mandate I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposing So if your feet is frozen I'ma die to see you ropin' And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to JUST GET DOWN Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) Graviational pull I have you making a fool Out of yourself on the dance floor Doing back spins running man and more Party down with Vigga and Candor Coming to the jam Or look like a landlubber And do the aqua boogie Win lots of goodies maybe Pop a Gucci wallet turntables is talking to me It's awfully groovy Seeing all the treasure and the booty And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to JUST GET DOWN Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) I wanna get down lower than Atlantis Going toe to toe with an enchantress Get funky we've been funkadelic wearin' Pampers While you eggheads is on the wall preparin' answers Sharing transcripts while we over here Dipping and dancin' Rhythm romancin' Wallflowers Giving no action no All hours we chillin' and max the flow Relaxing Opposites attracting I'ma toss my hat in Floss when the track spin Like I'm on a crack bend Jiggling and wiggling Freakin' booties speakin' to the cuties so belligerent No religion just bump the feed on You'll feel reborn Negativity we just dead it like decoy Better lift your feet and just measure the beat on The pulse when it respawns Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) Category:Lyrics